Solve for $h$. Give an exact answer. $3h=7\left(\dfrac27-\dfrac37h\right)-10$ $h =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 3h &= 7\left(\dfrac27-\dfrac37h\right)-10 \\\\ 3h &= 2-3h-10~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 3h &= -8-3h~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 3h{+3h} &= -8-3h{+3h} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 3h to each side}}\\\\ 6h &= -8~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{6h}{{6}}&= \dfrac{-8}{{6}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 6}} \\\\ h &= {-\dfrac43} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ h= {-\dfrac43 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]